D: Countess
by Chiron
Summary: Set several years after the death of Count Magnus Lee, D is passing through a town when he is attacked by a female Dhampire sent to kill him by Countess Tesha.
1. Prologue

**_

D: Countess  


_**Prologue  
_  
Authoress' Notes: Not much to say. This is my first time writing a VHD fanfic... So, please keep this in mind as you read. Oh, and a crave feedback, so if you feel like it, please review! Thanks~ Chiron  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own D, or anything related. I'm just burrowing the character. However, Tesha, Sera, and any other original characters belong to me.   
_  
She ran a hand through her long, brunette hair as she made her way down the halls. The Countess had requested her pressence over thirty minutes ago. She would be in trouble for ignoring her, but the truth was, she didn't care. It wasn't as if the Countess could do anything to her. She was the strongest, and the most familiar with weaponry she had. Actually, she had wished for death many times, but the Countess was cruel and always refused to release her from her fate.   
  
As the brunette neared the door, a man stepped in front of her. His hair was short, except for two strands that dropped past his neck. His grey eyes locked on hers. "Countess Tesha has been waiting, you realize. She is very angry." His words were met with silence as the beautiful young girl pushed past him and into the Countess' bedroom.  
  
"You disappoint me sometimes..."  
  
"I apologize for the delay," She replied. Tesha only shook her head in a scolding way.  
  
"You are far too rebellious... You know when your mother gave you to me, she told me to keep you in line... Make sure you grew to be a fine, loyal servant. You have let her down."  
  
"My mother didn't care what happened to me. If she really had any feelings for me, she wouldn't have given me to you. Why should I care if I disappoint her?"  
  
"Now, enough of this, _Countess_, tell me what you wish for me to do." The Vampiress smirked slightly and laid on her bed.  
  
"Have you heard of the Vampire Hunter who killed Count Magnus Lee?"  
  
"Yes, he goes by the name of D, correct?"  
  
"Yes. The Hunter is dangerous. He sounds so tempting... You must find him for me. Tell him he can either come to me, and become my mate... Or you will kill him." Vampiress smirked slightly at her servant's shocked expression. The brunette quickly pulled the piece of cloth she always wore on her face down, making her full face visible.  
  
"You can't be serious. You wish to mate with someone is bent on destroying you? What makes you think that this Hunter will join with you willingly?"   
  
"He has to, or he dies."  
  
The brunette closed her eyes for a second and bowed her head toward the ground. "I won't go... If you want this man to be your mate, then go find him yourself."  
  
"What is wrong, Servant? Why the reluctance to find him? You don't want this man to become mine, why?"  
  
"You will destroy him... As you do all the others. I refuse to play a part in that."  
  
"I will give you anything you wish, Servant. I will give you your freedom if you so desire." The brunette looked up, her sad brown eyes falling on the other female who lay across the bed.  
  
"My freedom?"  
  
"Yes. Go and live with the _humans_... Go live with their filth. You probably belong there anyway."  
  
"But, if you fail, you realize, you will not receive your freedom." The brunette sighed and looked toward the ground and sighed. Was she willing to take anothers' happiness in exchange for her own? She shook her head slightly, and replaced the cloth.  
  
"Very well, I will find your mate and bring him back here for you, or kill him if he doesn't willingly follow."  
  
"Good, Servant. That is all I want. He should arrive near town soon." The Vampiress smirked slightly and leaned forward, her black eyes locking on the face of her servants.  
  
"You say you are better than us, but yet, you would so willingly sacrifice the freedom of a so-called innocent man for your own. Tell me, how are you better?"  
  
"Leave me alone, Tesha! I realize I should burn in Hell for what I am about to do, but I haven't a choice. My pain is too great to bare here."  
  
With that, the servant quickly ran out of the Countess' bedroom and down the halls toward the exit. She would get this over with as fast as possible.  
**  
**


	2. D's Troubles

D: Countess: Chapter One: D's Troubles **_

D: Countess  


_**Chapter One  
D's Troubles  
  
Authoress' Notes: Well, this is the first chapter. It isn't very good... At least I think, but I'm tired of rewriting it all the time. Please people, R&R! I crave feedback.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own D, or anything related. I'm just burrowing the character. However, Tesha, Sera, and any other original characters belong to me.   
  
  
_Several years have past since the defeat of Count Magnus Lee. Doris and her younger brother have returned to normal lives, and D has returned to hunting Vampires and aimlessly roaming the Earth. However, tonight something is following him, awaiting their chance to attack.   
  
Is this person foolish enough to think they can oppose a Dhampire and Live?  
  
_D slowly glanced around the road ahead of him, ocassionally looking toward the sound of the person following him. Cool air breezed past him, ruffling his hair slightly. It was time to face whoever or whatever was following him. Bringing his horse to a slow stop, his eyes slowly turned to the source of the noise. His eyes widened slightly as a dagger flew toward his head, without thinking, he reached up and quickly caught it in one of his hands.  
  
D turned his head slowly as a female walked out from behind a tree. She was of average height, she had brown hair that was hanging slightly past her back, her deep brown eyes were the only thing exposed, as a cape and mask were held protectively to her body. "Are you the Vampire Hunter known as D?"  
  
"... Why do you wish to know?" He asked as the girl stepped closer to his horse. "You must be. No regular human could have caught that dagger so easily."  
  
"My name is Sera. Countess Una Tesha has sent me. She wishes for you to be her next mate. If you decline, I will be forced to kill you," The girl stated emotionlessly.   
  
"Tell me, Hunter, do you accept your fate?"  
  
"I do not plan to die by your hands tonight, nor do I plan to follow you back to the Countess," D replied as he jumped from his horse.  
  
"Very well. However you were not given a choice in the matter. My freedom depends greatly upon your life, Hunter. You will die tonight." With that, the girl quickly pulled two daggers from her cloak. D glanced at her again before removing his sword in preperation for the battle.   
  
"Enough of this idle talk! To Hell with you!" With that, Sera through one of her daggers at D's head, which he quickly dodged and swung his sword at her. The two continued to fight, each managing to dodge the others attacks. D thrust his sword forward, missing her by only a centimeter at most.   
  
Suddenly, Sera jumped into the air, sumersaulting over his head and landing with a dull thud behind him. D took the oppurtinuty to attack. Swirling around and thrusting his sword into her stomach. He watched as the girl's eyes widen as she stumbled back, off his sword. She coughed some blood up as she held her wound.   
  
"G-Good shot... H-Hunter..." She forced out, her voice strained with pain. Her last dagger fell from her hand as she fell into a kneeling positions.  
  
"At... t-times like these I-I'm glad... I'm a half-breed..." She whispered again. D rised an eyebrow as he watched the wound on her stomach disappear. The dark haired man quickly rushed forward, forcing the girl against a tree. D held the tip of his sword to her neck.  
  
"You won.... You defeated me. I lost..." Sera's eyes locked on his. They showed slight fear.  
  
"What are you going to do to me?" She asked, looking down. However, her question was met with silence. D intently stared at the figure before him. He could tell that she had been holding back in the fight, but why?He gently reached up and pulled the mask around her face down. A faint blush spread across the girl's cheeks as she looked back up at him.  
  
"Give me more information on this Countess Tesha." Sera looked sadly toward the ground and sighed.  
  
"I am afraid I cannot tell you much, for you see I am but a mere servant. I was given to the Countess at a very young age by my mother who was ashamed of the Vampiric blook running through my veins. I can tell you that Countess Tesha is cruel and pure evil. She is willing to do anything to gain more power. If she has you behind her, then she will invincible." D waited for the girl to continue, but after a moment of silence decided that the girl wouldn't willingly release any information unless pressed.  
  
"What did you mean by your freedom depends greatly upon my life?"  
  
"... Countess Tesha said she would allow me my freedom if I either brought you back as a mate for her, or killed you." D nodded once and began to turn away from the girl, until he felt her hands on his shoulder. He quickly turned around, preparing for an attack. Instead, he found the girl weeping.   
  
"Please! You can't leave!" She pleaded.  
  
"Please, spare me my pain! Take my life!" She said between sobs, as she desperately clung to his cloak.   
  
"No," Was his only reply.  
  
"Damn you! How can you be so cruel!? I spared your life! I held back for you!" She screamed as she fell to her knees before him, her head lowered. D glanced down at the girl and frowned slightly as her sobs filled the air. Soon, however, she had stopped.  
  
"I'm sorry..." She begun slowly. "I'm just tired. I shouldn't have asked that of you."  
  
"If the Countess dies, then you will gain freedom, correct?" D asked, his voice carefully aloof. The girl nodded.  
  
"But I am sure to die once I return."  
  
"Then do not return."  
  
"Easier said than done, Hunter. If I leave, then my fate will be sealed. She will kill me personally. Thank you for your suggestion, however."   
  
"Hmm... You are far stronger than I, Hunter. Perhaps we can strike up a deal? It is difficult to get into the castle. I am sure you want to kill the Countess, hmm? If you will offer me your protection, I will offer you a way into the castle... Along with anything else you may want." Sera gently pushed herself from the ground and locked her eyes on D's. He could see the fear in her eyes as she waited for his response. He could find his own way into the castle without her help, but then she would die.  
  
"Please, Hunter.... I can't go back there, but if I don't have any protection, then I shall die! Please..."  
  
"Fine. Do you have a place to hide?"  
  
"... Thank you. The only place I know of is my mother's house. It is pretty run down now, however."  
  
"We will stay there until sunrise, then we will go to the castle," D stated as mounted his horse. Sera nodded and stared at him for a second. The girl sighed and picked up the weapons she had dropped and placed them back into their correct places. She was afraid. Beyond afraid. She didn't know if she could trust him, but she couldn't fend off all of the Countess' minions herself. That was for sure. She had tried and failed too many times to count, so she had no choice. She would have to allow her life to rest in the hands of a total stranger. She turned slowly toward D and glanced up. The man returned the look and extended a hand to help her up on the horse. She blushed slightly as she placed her hand in his. She wasn't big on physical contact. As a matter of fact, she could remember a time when someone had touched her in anyway. Tesha had occassional had her beaten for talking back, but besides that, people usually left her alone. Sera gently placed her hands on D's waist as the two set off.  
  



	3. The Night At The Old House

(Type a title for your page here) **_

D: Countess  


_**Chapter Two  
The Night At The Old House**  
**  
Authoress' Notes: Eek, I just read over the earlier chapters! I have shamed myself with all the misspellings! Oh, well, shows me not to write at 2:00 a.m and not use a spellchecker! Oh, well, I'll replace them with the spellchecked versions soon. Anyway, here's chapter two! Wow, major improvement if I do say so myself! I pretty have this one mapped out, and it should be finished soon. I'll get the chapters out quicker, too. Then I have to plan the other parts in my little D series here. Feel free to make any suggestions or just give me feedback (And thanks to those who have already.).  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own D or anything related. I do, however, own Tesha, Sera, and the guy I showed in the prologue.   
  
Sera stared blankly down at the ground that was passing quickly beneath their feet. She had contemplated what would happen if the Vampire Hunter failed, and the Countess either killed him or forced him to become her mate. It wasn't good, and she would most likely die. On the other hand, if she brought him to her, she would be rewarded freedom... But was it worth the cost of her humanity? i_How can I have humanity if I'm not human? I'm so creation of an unholy union between Human and Vampire... Nothing more. I can never have a normal life as the people I have ruthlessly taken the lives of. I can never have a husband, or children, nor could I settle down in a town and live alone by myself. Why did I wish for freedom so badly then?... If I was free, then I wouldn't have to fear constantly, nor would I have to beg for the blood that nourishes me... That keeps me on this God-forsaken Earth.  
  
But if I am far too weak to allow myself to die, or to kill myself. That leaves only one choice...   
  
_Sera glanced down, her lips pressed firmly into a thin line. She would hate herself for eternity, but that didn't matter anymore. "Turn left up here, then we shall be at my mother's house," She said, her voice dull and emotionless as it usually was.   
  
D looked around as they neared their destination. He examined the building before them. 'Run down' was an understatement. There were rotting pieces of board where walls used to be, glass scattered about where windows had been broken, and the smell of a fire that had long since been put out. At least it would provide shelter for the night. He quickly jumped dismounted the horse, followed by Sera. She pointed toward a small stable for the horse. "Hm, it's quite different from what I remember. I didn't think it was possible for this place to look any worse," Sera commented and walked in. She tried to open the door, but it only collapsed to the ground, and sent dust flying upwards. She coughed and waved a hand infront of her face in an attempt to clear some fresh air for herself.   
  
D walked toward her and peered inside. Some dusty furniture, and a fireplace were all that resided in the house. He stepped inside and took a seat in a chair. He peered through a hole at nothing in particular. He was tired, afterall, he had been on the road since the previous night. He stared toward Sera, the girl sat on the floor to his his, staring blankly at her hands.   
  
"You can have this chair if you wish to rest now..."  
  
"Um, no. That's okay... I'm used to sleeping on the floor."  
  
"I insist," He said as he began to stand, only to be restrained by her hand on his. He cleared his throat uncomfortably, and she quickly removed it. "I'm sorry. But, anyway, it's fine! You're going to be fighting the Countess tomorrow, so you need more comfort than I. Please, stay!" She said, smiling. D sighed and sat back down. She was stubborn... Too stubborn. He wasn't sure if he could trust her... She had joined him a bit too easily. Most likely she had something planned, but there wasn't any confirmation on that. D closed his eyes and sighed.  
  
_I should be on my guard at all times. _  
  
The Vampire Hunter turned toward Sera and opened his mouth to speak before being cut abruptly off by the girl. "I wish to thank you again for agreeing to protect me... I will give you anything you wish after you have successfully completed your job," She stated, matter-of-factly. She then glanced back down at her hands. D raised an eyebrow, wondering what was so intriguing.   
  
"You know, when I was very young, my mother was a very kind and gentle woman... The year I turned five, that changed..." Sera sighed and shook her head slightly. She smiled up at him, then said, "I think she finally realized what raising a Half-breed was really like." D turned toward her, awaiting her to continue.  
  
"You see on my birthday, I invited a little boy I really liked to my house. We were playing off by ourselves, and the boy leaned forward and hugged me. I wasn't sure why he did... I was very embarrass. I remember hugging him back, and burying my head into his shoulder. However, I felt something that I hadn't before... it was quite a weird sensation. One that I didn't have control over," Sera looked down, a sad smile crossing her face.  
  
"Bloodlust. I wanted so badly to taste his blood... The temptation was too great for my age, and I gave in. I mean, for all I knew, this was perfectly normal beheavior for a boy and girl! Anyway, the boy gasped in pain and tried to pull back, but my strength was far too great..."  
  
"Mother ended up having to forcefully pull me off of him before I ended up killing him!" Sera said, a frown crossing her face.  
  
"After that, Mother sent me off to Countess Tesha for quite a bit of money. I often lie awake at night and wonder what happened to that little boy..." D frowned.  
  
"It isn't good to rest in the past for long... You can only find ways to torture yourself if you do," D commented flately, Sera only looked up and smiled.  
  
"I know that. That child was my first crush, and though it was childish, I still cherish the memory. And I did learn how to control my bloodlust... Though not much, but still, if I hadn't learned about it early, then I could've ended up hurting someone badly."   
  
D turned back toward a broken window on the wall in front of them. He just stared, not letting his mind wander over the topic, nor allowing himself to rest. He wasn't tired anyway. "D...?"  
  
"What?" He asked, as emotionless as ever.  
  
"Do you feel it, too...?" D turned toward the girl, confused. Feel what? He raised an eyebrow as the she began to blush.  
  
"Feel what?"  
  
"That yearning when you're near a human... When you're too close to a human. The need for blood?" She asked, looking down and running a hand through her hair absently.  
  
"Yes." D turned back toward the window, not really wanting to continue the conversation.  
  
"Hm, does it happen when two Dhampire are close?" She pushed further. He sighed, hesitating slightly before answering. Sera quickly jumped in before he even got the chance however, with a quick apology,  
  
"I'm sorry, Hunter... That was not appropriate."  
  
"You should rest. We're leaving early tomorrow morning."  
  
"Okay," Sera said as she lied back on the ground, curling up beside his chair. She secretly wished she could crawl under a rock and die. She hadn't even the slightest intention of saying that aloud, it just slipped out. Now she wished she could turn time back and slap herself for being such a fool.  
  
***  
  
D turned tot he now sleeping girl. Her lips were parted, forming a tiny O shape. Her face was peaceful. He sighed rested his head against the back of his chair, drifting off into a light sleep. Tomorrow would be a very hectic day.  
  
  



End file.
